Gracias perra
by Nealm
Summary: Hoy era ese día. Si, si, ese día. Después de dos semanas sin tener una sola acaricia de su esposo, Bella se sentía frustrada. Pero su querida cuñada Alice ideo un plan estupendo. Nada podría fallar.


_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a S. Meyer. Pero la historia es propiedad únicamente exclusividad mía._

* * *

**_¿Hmm? Gracias ... perra_**

* * *

Eran las 9 de la noche ya, Bella estaba en el baño de su casa preparándose para su adorado Edward. Se miró a través del espejo para luego sonreír satisfecha con lo que vio. El conjunto casi trasparente, de tonos azules, caía de forma sexy marcando cada curva que poseía.

-Con esto caerá.- Bella sonrió con satisfacción. Se puso una bata que le llegaba a medio muslo para dirigirse a la oficina de Edward ubicada en la primera planta de su adorada casa. Hacia media hora que había llegado su marido, y ella, para no ser descubierta subió a la parte más alejada de la casa.

Esa mañana, había salido temprano junto a su cuñada Alice, para comprar ese precioso conjunto con la intención de tentar el lívido de su esposo. No sabía que le pasaba, pero estaba segura que no era por culpa de terceros, ni porque no la amará. No por nada llevaban 3 años de casados. No, simplemente era cansancio. Por eso, Bella, para calmar la tensión de su marido le pidió ayuda.

Bajó por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, puesto que, Edward pensaba que ella se encontraba en la casa de su hermana. Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo que la llevaba a su objetivo. Se fijó que la puerta estaba abierta. Sonrió con suficiencia, Edward se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Al asomarse por el espacio que dejaba, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba detrás del escritorio como supuso, sino sentado en el sofá de cuero que tenía éste para mayor comodidad. Sus brazos estaban expandidos por toda la cabecera del mueble, su cabeza reposaba tranquilamente en el borde.

-Mmm… Tanya…- Bella se puso rígida. "Tanya… ¿quién era Tanya?"- Deja…mmm… eso…- Bella estaba sorprendida. Sus ojos, abiertos completamente, miraban la mueca que hacia con la boca.- … déjalo Tanya….

"_Oh, Dios mío… tiene una amante… y la trajo hoy…"._ Estaba furiosa, ella que pensaba que su marido le era fiel, habría puesto las manos al fuego por él, estaba con su puta en plena acción en la oficina de él. _"¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos aquí?",_ estaba enojadísima. Decidida, empujó despacio la puerta, para encararlo cara a cara y no hacer un espectáculo. No, ella no era así, pero si astuta. Camino por la alfombra sin hacer mucho ruido…

-… Basta Tanya… mmm- ya estaba que echaba chispas Bella, no podía ser más descarado.- Bella … mmm… está a punto… mmm… de… mmm… llegar.- Lo odiaba, cómo podía hacerle esto.- … Nos va….mmm… a descubrir…- Bella ya estaba a un metro de él, no podía aguantar más ésto. Aunque no viera a esa Tanya de esa posición, no lo soportaba más.

-Calla maldito.- Edward se levanto de golpe.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué…?- Pero no pudo terminar, su mujer le había pegado una cachetada.

-Y yo que pensé que no eras un descarado. Pensé que eras fiel…- Edward estaba sorprendido. _"´¿Él? ¿Infiel?"_

-Bella, ¿de qué estás…?- Pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-¿…hablando?- Edward vio pena, tristeza, pero sobretodo furia, de los ojos de su amada. No entendía.- Estoy hablando de esta p…- pero se cayó. No lo podía creer, se quedó sin palabras, por los que sus ojos veían. Edward al verla así, siguió su mirada hasta que comprendió todo…- ¡¿Tanya?-

-Bella, ¿tú…?- Ahora entendía todo- Jajajajaja... tú pensaste que yo…jajajajaja- Bella no tenía palabras, estaba sorprendida.

-Yo pensé que… Tanya…

-¿Era mi amante?- Edward se retorcía de la risa en el sillón- Por Dios Bella… ¡Es una perra!- exclamó divertido. Si queridos lectores, era un mamífero canino.

-Yo… yo… te oí decirle que parara…- Edward seguía riéndose de la situación- Tú… ¡tú gemías!- Lo acusó Bella sin entender del todo la situación, la furia se había ido.

-Jajajajaja…- Edward no la entendía.- Amor…- la miró con amor esos ojos de su mujer-… me estaba haciendo cosquillas en los pies.- Apuntó a sus pies descalzos, al lado de donde se encontraba Tanya, mirando sin entender a la esposa del caballero que la había comprado.

-Pero…- Edward se paró, para luego rodear con un brazo a Bella.

-Ella…- apuntó a la mascota.- … es Tanya, nuestra mascota.- Dijo- La acabo de comprar. Era un regalo para ti- Finalizó divertido.

-Pero…- Bella no tenía palabras. Estaba roja de la vergüenza, había interpretado mal los sonidos.- Oh Dios…- exclamó comprendiendo del todo, para luego esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Edward.

-Bella, feliz aniversario- Dijo Edward divertido, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su mujer.

-Yo… Edward, lo siento- Dijo ruborizada, cuando alzó los ojos de él. Edward, al verla el sonrojo de su mujer, no hizo más que sonreír con ternura. Amaba… ama esos sonrojos.

-Nunca…- dijo al acercar sus labios con los de ella-… desconfíes…- depositó un beso a Bella.-… en…- beso-… mi.- Finalizó, para luego besarla largamente.

-Lo siento- dijo Bella tras terminar el beso.- Te amo.- Edward la miro con ternura, pero a la vez divertido. Nunca imaginó que iba a pasar esto, ni en sus más locos sueños.

-Tonta Bella- dijo en su pelo, todavía riendo.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-¿Y?, ¿qué tal las cosas con mi hermano?.- Bella sintió que la bombardeaban- ¿Resulto?, ¿hicieron el amor?...¿qué le había pasado?

-Calma Alice- dijo Bella divertida.-Realmente… fue raro.

-¿Si?, ¿gracias el baby doll?, ¿qué tanto hic..?

-No, no Alice. Todo fue gracias a una perra.- dijo Bella riéndose.


End file.
